The Past will stay where it is
by XoXKrisXoX
Summary: Paulie et Kalifa n'ont pas eu la chance de réaliser leurs sentiments assez tôt. One Shot Paulifa (ça existe...non?).


One Shot Paulifa :

Occuper son esprit par une activité telle que le travail était la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvé pour l'oublier. Il s'était écoulé, quoi ? Une semaine, deux à tout casser depuis la défaite du CP9 à Enies Lobby. Les pirates du Chapeau de Paille étaient partis quelques jours après, emmenant Franky vers une autre vie, aussi agitée que la mer sans aucun doute. Nul ne savait par contre ce qu'étaient devenus les agents ayant été battus au cours de ce terrible affrontement. Et cela inquiétait, bien malgré lui, Paulie. Ce dernier tenait son esprit occupé par le travail qu'il fournissait chaque jour à Galley-La Company. Il faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires, mais dès qu'il arrêtait, qu'il rentrait chez lui, les questions qu'il se posait indéfiniment revenaient au galop.

 _A-t-elle survécu ? Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est elle devenue ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi s'est elle engagée au service du gouvernement ?_

Et bien d'autres. Trop de questions, en somme. À propos de, vous l'aurez deviné, la seule femme du CP9, Kalifa. Il devait bien se l'avouer, elle lui manquait, elle et même ses remarques exagérées à propos de harcèlement sexuel. Bon sang, Paulie était comme qui dirait dans la mouise. Il s'était attaché à cette traîtresse, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Bien sûr, il s'était également attaché à Blueno, Lucci et Kaku mais apparemment ils ne faisaient pas le poids comparé à l'attachement qu'il avait envers la jeune femme. À laquelle il pensait continuellement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait même déjà fait plusieurs rêves plus ou moins inquiétants, sur la femme-mousse.

La recherche d'une nouvelle secrétaire était pour lui quelque chose qu'il regrettait, qui lui causait une vive douleur au cœur. Cela signifiait voir au quotidien aux côtés de Mr. Icebarg une autre personne, et donc tourner une page qui pour lui n'était pas finie. Du moins, pas encore. Peut-être suffirait-il qu'il croise une dernière fois la jeune femme pour parler un peu, s'expliquer. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ne plus la voir au quotidien le faisait tourner en bourrique, il devenait irritable avec ses collègues de travail.

Cette femme qui l'avait trahi et que pourtant il chérissait toujours. Décidément, Kalifa ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière. Elle pouvait contrôler son cœur aussi sûrement que si elle possédait une poupée vaudou. L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit.

*/ #&# \\*

Les membres du CP9 ou plutôt ex-membres désormais cherchaient le moyen le plus efficace de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir payer le traitement de Lucci, dans un bien mauvais état. Tous se démenaient de leur mieux avec la motivation de sauver leur leader et ami léopard. Cependant, pour l'une, il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de voir, d'écouter ou de toucher. Et cela forait un trou dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir revenir à Water Seven ou revoir les personnes qu'elle avait trahies. Cependant, une chose comptait plus que ces deux là. Paulie. Le jeune charpentier naval avait conquis son cœur et il avait fallu qu'elle les trahisse tous pour s'en rendre enfin compte. Mais, elle devait mettre Lucci hors de danger et pour cela il leur fallait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Alors elle resta là avec ses anciens coéquipiers ou collègues. Mais à quel prix ?

*/ #&# \\*

Kaku et Blueno furent les premiers à le remarquer. Cet air nostalgique, triste, inquiet. Puis ce fut Jabura, Kumadori pour finir avec Fukuro. Les deux premiers décidèrent d'en parler avec la jeune femme en lui demandant ce qui l'attristait. Bien sûr, celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître et les rassura. Lucci toujours dans les vapes, Fukuro n'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche, celui-ci sortit brusquement :

-C'est cette fausse vie de 5 ans qui te manque tant que ça ?

Kalifa sursauta, puis répondit au négatif sous les regards attentifs des ex-agents. Tous plissèrent les yeux, sans y croire. Ils laissèrent retomber le sujet. Et Kalifa sut qu'elle devait se débarrasser de toutes ses pensées négatives ou concernant sa vie à Water Seven. Alors elle décida de finir les choses correctement.

*/ #&# \\*

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que les évènements d'Enies Lobby s'étaient déroulés et Paulie fut surpris lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui ce soir précis, une lettre anonyme l'attendait au pas de sa porte. Il la prit, entra en la dépliant et lut.

 _Paulie,_

 _J'imagine que tu m'en veux beaucoup mais je tenais à clore cette histoire pour pouvoir repartir tous deux sur de nouvelles bases, plus solides. Maintenant que je vous ai trahi, que je t'ai trahi, je me rends compte que des choses méritaient que l'on n'écoute pas ce gouvernement cupide et corrompu qui nous a élevé. Tu es l'une de ces choses. Je pense que je comprends seulement maintenant que je tenais beaucoup plus à toi que ce que je croyais. Tes petites remarques, tes éclats de voix ou de rire vont me manquer dans cette nouvelle vie mais je t'écris cette lettre pour tirer un trait sur ma vie à Water Seven et sur toi._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Kalifa._

Elle avait raison, après tout. Ils ne se reverraient jamais. Autant se dire adieu maintenant. De toute façon, Kalifa était une traîtresse, et rien que cela la séparait de Water Seven et de lui.

 _Adieu, Kalifa…_

 **Eh bien voilà, mon premier One Shot sur ce petit couple que je poste. En espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié et que ça n'ait pas été trop chelou, mal écrit ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **Salut salut !**

 **XoXKrisXoX**


End file.
